Armagedon
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Quatre arrankars envoyés sur terre pour sauver Las Noches. Enfin, ils se contentent d'attendre les ordres du shinigami à mèche rebelle. Braves petites marionnettes livrées à elles-mêmes. Série de drabbles. A consommer sans modération! /!\Gros nimporte quo
1. le départ

**Titre : Armagedon **

**Résumé :** Gremmlins, Ulkiki, Smiley-Man et Chewing gum d'amûûûr sont envoyés sur terre (ordre du shinigami à la mèche rebelle) Quatre arrankars pour espionner quelqu'un. Qui ? Ils ne le savent pas encore... Ils se contentent d'attendre les ordres.Braves petites marionnettes livrées à elles-même dans l'univers impitoyable de l'humain...Série de drabbles, à consommer sans modération XD

* * *

**Ohayo ! **

**Eh oui, c'est encore moi, avec une nouvelle fiction arrankardesque !**

**Vous avez apprécié Game Over ? alors voici une autre série de drabbles, sur les aventures de pauvres hollows en terre hostile... celle des hommes XD**

**Alors, sans vous en dire plus, sachez que la bassesse du niveau intellectuelle est inversement proportionnelle au délire que j'ai eu en écrivant ceci XD**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant...**

**EnJoY !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

**£ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £**

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Le cri de rage et d'exaspération de Grimmjow résonna dans tout Las Noches.

Il avait perdu trois fois de suite au Jan Ken Pôn. La sentence était irrémédiable.

Le Gremmlins participerait à la nouvelle mission d'Aizen-sama (le shinigami à la mèche rebelle, pour les intimes).

Noitora affichait son sourire des grandes occasions. Après tout, il avait battu le Gremmlins, son éternel rival. Et il évitait la nouvelle mission. La panthère partie, il serait le roi du Hueco Mundo, pendant quelques temps.

Agacé par ce smiley ambulant, et profondément mauvais joueur, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Eh, la parabole! Tu la mets en veilleuse! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a, le numéro 6, il nous fait une crise d'ado ou quoi? »

« Si tu continues, je te fais bouffer ton smiley! »

Pour toute réponse, Noity décocha un sourire encore plus grand

« Pas la peine de me montrer tes dents, c'est pas par là que »

« ...Arrêtez... »

Ce simple mot, combiné au regard blasé d'Ulquiorra, vint ajouter une couche supplémentaire à l'exaspération du schtroumph. Il était évidemment fou de joie à l'idée de rester enfermé dans une planque à Kurakara avec l'Emo de service.

Celui-ci avait, comme a son habitude, obéit aveuglément à son tout-puissant chef, et accepté de partir sur Terre. Pour lui il ferait n'importe quoi. Brave petit pokémon.

« Quel tapage, par ici ! » lança une petite voix joyeuse.

Ichimaru Gin s'approchait, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres, appréciant le tumulte qui régnait dans les vastes couloirs blancs de Las Noches.

Noity se retourna brusquement, pour voir d'où venait la voix et faillit par la même occasion trancher le petit cou blanc du nouvel arrivé.

Celui-ci évita la lame tranchante avec une facilité qui semblait contraster avec la mimique apeurée qu'il prit :

« Attention, vous pourriez vous blesser! C'est que ça coupe, ces bêtes là! »

Une grosse goutte apparut au front du hérisson bleu, qui se demanda comment cet homme pouvait honnêtement le surpasser. Le monde était rempli de mystères. Mais vu qu'y réfléchir lui donnait mal au crâne, il préféra arrêter de penser et observer la scène.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Noitora » continua l'albinos, « Aizen-sama t'as prévu quelques tâches supplémentaires pendant que les espadas 4 et nouveau-ex-6 seront en mission ».

Cette accumulation de corvées fut soulignée par un « Naaaaah » extrêmement mature de Grimmjow, accompagné d'un joli doigt relevé.

« Toi, ta gueule! » hurla le pauvre Noity.

Les préparatifs du départ auraient pu durer encore longtemps, si la sonnerie de la cantine n'avait pas retenti. Le « premier arrivé, premier servi » semblait être efficient, même chez les plus cruels des pensionnaires. Dans un tohubohu incroyable, tout le monde se rua vers les quartiers communs, prêts à se battre pour chaque bouchée, laissant Grimmjow et Ulquiorra face à l'inconnu.

_Vous avez bie compris, vous allez sur place et vous attendz les ordres... N__om de code : Armagedon. Le futur de Las Noches repose sur vos épaules..._

La voix d'Aizen résonnait dans le coeur de l'Emo, encore tout tremblant de la responsablité qui lui était accordée.

Gremmlins lança un dernier regard dépité vers ce qu'il considérait comme son terrain de jeux personnel, et eut envie un instant de se défiler. En plus, ce qu'il y avait de bien dans son plan génial, était qu'il allait pouvoir affronter Aizen (en accord avec la soif de sang du Gremmlins).

...Mais le hic était qu'Aizen lui aurait encore mis une bonne raclée (contraire à l'envie du schtroumph de verser un sang autre que le sien)

Il se résolut donc à suivre l'homme au maquillage bon marché, et en silence, ils franchirent la brèche dans le ciel qui les amenaient vers les hauteurs mystérieuses de Karakura.

Au loin, perché sur une fenêtre de Las Noches, un homme aux yeux rouges agitait un mouchoir blanc, tandis que son « Bye bye! » résonnait dans les couloirs blancs de la forteresse...

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? que pensez vous de ce début ?**

**Je pense maintenir une line time hebdomadaire, si ça vous plaît !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :) ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**

**Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	2. Bienvenue à Karakura

**Titre : Armagedon **

**Résumé :** Gremmlins, Ulkiki, Smiley-Man et Chewing gum d'amûûûr sont envoyés sur terre (ordre du shinigami à la mèche rebelle) Quatre arrankars pour espionner quelqu'un. Qui ? Ils ne le savent pas encore... Ils se contentent d'attendre les ordres.Braves petites marionnettes livrées à elles-même dans l'univers impitoyable de l'humain...Série de drabbles, à consommer sans modération XD

* * *

**Ohayo ! **

**De retour pour ce second chapitre, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, mais mon PC a rendu l'âme (sors un énième mouchoir) C'était un adorable ordi, qui avait tout juste trois ans, achevé par une maladie incurable (violons larmoyants).**

**Après une crise dépressive post-traumatique, la geek que je suis (comprenez Nolife accro du PC, mais avec une vie sociale) a réussi à se relever, et affronte désormais le monde avec en mémoire les doux souvenirs de feu sa machine et amie (moi, j'en fait trop ?)**

**Alors, je vous livre ce chapitre, mais avant, une minute de silence pour ce cher et tendre compagnon (qui tient aujourd'hui dans un disque dur de 7cm sur 5... eh oui, j'ai dû l'autopsier! )**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant ...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

** Bienvenue à Karakura**

**OoO oOo OoO oOo **

Ce fut par une nuit étoilée que nos deux Arrankars préférés (comprenez un Gremmlins bleu et un Emo) arrivèrent à Karakura. Survolant aisément la ville, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le lieu où ils allaient devoir rester enfermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Fracassant de ses gros points la pauvre porte en bois, Grimmjow ne comprennait pas pourquoi elle restait obstinément fermée. Il se résolut alors à passer par la fenêtre. Il se retrouva donc à tambouriner au 5ème étage, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Espada vienne lui ouvrir.

"Comment t'es rentré ?"

Observant son collègue s'acharner contre la porte, Ulquiorra avait plusieurs fois regardé la clef qui se trouvait dans la serrure. Et chaque fois il avait décidé de se taire. Après tout, Grimmjow devait faire son éducation tout seul.

La fureur du Schtroumph était proportionnelle à la suffisance qui régnait dans le "..." de l'Emo, balançat la clef du bout de ses doigts

S'en suivit alors une bataille entrecoupée de "" (langage censuré mais très vivement imagé de Grimmjow) et de "..." (répliques blasées mais non moins classieuses d'Ulkiki).

Au petit matin, la bagarre prit fin, non pas à cause de la fatigue, mais lorsque la lumière pénétra la pièce, et dévoila aux arrankars l'endroit où ils devraient vivre.

"..."

"C'est quoi ce lieu miteux ? Y'a même pas de serviteurs! Et y'a des portes partout ! Bordel, j'ai pas signé pour çà, moi ! Il va m'entendre le shinigami de mes deux..."

Grimmjow eut vite fait de la mettre en sourdine lorsque deux pupilles vertes et menaçantes le mirent en garde. Après tout, il restait un chienchien d'Aizen dans les parages...

"Bon...euh... j'ai faim, moi"(bah oui, c'est Grimmjow, espérez pas qu'il sache tenir une conversation)

"..."

"Oh, écoute, si on doit vivre là, tu vas arrêter de parler comme ça, essaye de t'exprimmer normalement ! regarde : MOI ... AVOIR ... FAIM ..."

Devant le cours d'articulation du hérisson bleu, l'homme au maquillage bon marché tentait de donner bonne mesure.

"MOI AVOIR FAIM !" criait l'un.

"Moi Av.. ..."

"Plus fort !"

"Moi Avoiiiir ..."

"PLUS FORT ! ! !"

"MOI AVOIR FAIIIIIIIM !"

Le cri d'Ulkiki l'avait profondément surpris, et Grimmjow n'était pas en reste.

Un profond silence régna dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette d'entrée rententisse.

Sur ses gardes, Grimmjow ouvrit la porte et tomba sur... deux filles en pyjama.

"Dites, vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? On aimerait bien dormir..."

"Ulki, je peux ?" demanda avidement Grimmjow, désignant les deux steacks sur pattes qui venaient se présenter d'eux-mêmes à l'abbatoir.

"NoOoOn" répondit l'Emo, avant d'afficher un micro sourire ravi.

Refermant la porte au nez des filles, le schtroumph retourna s'asseoir sur le clic-clac qui ornait le salon. Ulkiki y était déjà installé, plongé dans la lecture de son nouveau livre.

"Bon, on mange ?"

"..." Apparemment, Les cordes vocales pour les Nuls semblaient plus intéresser Ulkiki qu'un pavé de boeuf.

"Bon, je vais voir dans la ... euh... cuisine" lança Grimmjow avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

"..." (Après avoir parcouru les 964 pages en 3 minutes, Ulkiki se rendit compte de l'inutilité de fare vibrer ses cordes vocales pour se faire comprendre, alors qu'un nombre minimum de mots et une force démesurée alliés à une intelligence supérieure suffisaient à se faire respecter).

Revenant de la cuisine avec un paquet de chips et une bouteille de saké (ouais, Aizen est pas si inhumain que ça, il a pensé au minimum vital) :

"Chmeeennnuiiiii" gémit le schtroumph.

" ... ?"

"Je m'ennuie, bordel !" rajouta le premir après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Ulkiki lança alors un micro-sourire au nouveau-ex-sixième espada, et sortit de son sac à dos... une Nintendo DS !

"Ouaiiis ! tu me la prêtes, hein, tu me la prêtes, dis, dis, dis ??"

"..." . Un regard machiavélique accompagna cette féroce répartie.

Grimmjow dut alors supporter les sons diablement tentateurs de Super Wario Bross, et l'air indifférent-ravi de son collocataire (oui, seul Ulkiki peut le faire) .

Soudain, la sonnette retentit une seconde fois.

Enervé au possible, Grimmjow ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et ...

* * *

**... Alors, que pensez vous de cette suite ?**

**Je suis désolée, car ce chapitre contient peu de dialogues, mais les prochains n'auront presque plus de description ou de narration, c'est promis !**

**D'ici la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures **

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


End file.
